Pinky Promise
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. Hiei Jaganshi may be a lot of things, but he certainly is not one to go against a promise. Especially when that promise was made with a certain ferry woman, awaiting his return anxiously, and binded by the pinky. [HieixBotan] [Some fluff]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Obviously.

**A/N: **Exams are seriously killing me! Two non-stop weeks and I'm suffering badly! God, I can't wait for the holidays. I shouldn't be doing this, and, I guess, in a way, I actually feel rather guilty, but whatever. Lets just call it stress-relief. Anyways, this was actually meant for my other fic, "Moments", but, I figured, I ought to have more one-shots, so, what the hey!

REVIEW!

* * *

**Pinky Promise**

Soft tears were rolling smoothly down flushed, rounded cheeks, tracing faintly the outline of her wettened pink lips – chapped and sore due to hours in the unmerciful daylight. It was the beginnings of nightfall now, and as the last rays of pink and gold made way for the loom of endless darkness, the woman, so frail and delicate amongst the harshness of the undergrowth, continued to cast her long grey shadow against the ground beneath her pretty figure.

Cold wind swept the sleepless green field, flirting coyly with the unabashed blades of grass; tickling her bare feet and causing a nervous impulse to strike her petite form. She was shaking now – like a leaf threatening to fall onto the cold, hard earth below. Unlike the leaf however, the woman remained stead-fast. She was not about to admit defeat and flee to the comfort of the fluffy clouds up above. She was going to wait. It didn't matter how long it would take... she would wait years, if she had to.

He would _never _break a promise. _She just knew it._

Yet, still, she couldn't help to scan her uncertain eyes over the abandoned grassland. There was no one around for miles. She couldn't feel anything but her own pathetic Spirit Energy.

Angry and helpless, those uncertain bubble-gum irises fell beneath long wet lashes. More tears spilled, and she was much too tired to do anything about them. _Where __**was **__he??_she thought miserably, desperately. _He promised! _

Suddenly...

The distraught woman lifted her head swiftly, her powder-blue hair bouncing against her shoulders due to the sudden motion. She could feel it – spirit energy! Her pink eyes brightened up immediately. Tears that had once been running fluidly down her pink cheeks halted just at once. She brought herself into a slow jog, and almost immediately built up speed, running to the new source of energy like it was her only chance for survival.

_It's him! Its..._

The woman stopped in her tracks, her ears pricked, her nose raised to inhale the heavy stench of dank meat and dust and grime. It wasn't him. Just an unfortunate false alarm. A demon – bulky and most probably unfriendly did nothing to mask the sinister glint in his eyes as he made his way toward her trembling form.

Fear-stricken and exacerbated, the blue-haired beauty turned on her heel, looking as if she had meant to flee from such a fiersome predator. And, yet...

_No. He'll be here. He promised._

The woman ceased herself from making a move, spinning around instead to meet the eye of a shocked demon, staring curiously at the appearance of the sudden spitfire standing before him. She was rigid with anger, her body shaking, her eyes glowing.

'He'll _be _here,' she hissed, mostly to herself than to anyone else.

The demon guffowed loudly, untrembled by her change in personality, yet awed and taken-aback all the same. 'Foolish girl!' grumbled the demon, his tongue thick with the promise of pain and death. 'Why don't you run like the rest of your kin? Do you not fear death?'

The woman sniffed, barely budging. 'Fear it? I am Death, you moron!'

A stupid move on her part. No matter. It was only a tactic to buy some time. To give him a chance to make it... like he promised...

Struck by the woman's odd sense of bravery, the demon said, 'Why don't I give you a head-start? I'll count to five, and only when I'm through will I come to catch ya!'

Again, the woman hardly moved an inch. Yet the fearful flash in her eye was unmistakable. _Am I really going to do this? _

'**One...'**

_Am I really going to just stand here and wait for the demon to kill me?_

'**Two...'**

_Is h_e_ really going to come for me?_

'**Three...'**

_After all, can he really be trusted?_

'**Four...'**

_Yes. _Yes to all the questions above. He may have been a lot of things in his past – a most wanted criminal, an ex-convict, a proven murderer – but she just _knew _he would _never _break his promise. Especially this one.

Flashback

'_When will you return?' asked a distressed looking woman, her cerulean hair falling in soft tendrils, framing a most angelic-looking face. Pink eyes widened in concern as she gazed at him with the utmost trust and sincerity no other soul could ever muster. She must have been an angel to be __**that **__innocent._

_A short man, clothed black and white, looked up at her with the only colour that seemed to contrast with the rest of his dark stature. Crimson eyes, so cold, sharp and menacing, clashed with a bright, extraordinary shade of petal pink and deep lavender for a fraction of a second. _

'_Soon,' the man said simply, dropping his gaze from her own and bringing it instead to the mesmerising gleam of a well-polished blade. 'Whenever you need me.'_

'_You promise?'_

'_Hn,' _

'_Pinky promise?'_

_The man looked up from his sword. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as if the beginnings of a glare, but caught the warmth and untarnished honesty in the woman's gaze and quickly reverted them into an emotionless façade. He almost grinned when she extended her small pinky finger in front of him. It was immature... but cute._

'_Hn.'_

End Flashback.

'**...Five!'**

The woman shrieked, shielding her face from his swing, expecting to feel the blow of his iron fist at any moment, but surprised at the realization that none every came. She opened her eyes uncertainly, dropping her defences slowly, blinking back tears of wonder and fear as she did so.

What she saw made her gasp audibly. She was at that moment facing the back of a black-clothed man, standing over the limp carcass of the freshly killed demon, a long katana in his right arm, his onyx hair erect against the wind. There was no mistaking it... it was him.

'H-Hiei?'

The man turned, facing her with the smallest traces of a smirk on his pale, usually emotionless face. 'Hn,' he replied, simply, calmly. 'You were expecting someone else?'

The woman shook her head quickly before leaping into his arms; catching him in a forced embrace, not caring whether he minded the close personal contact. Not caring about anything. It was just the two of them now. The rest of the world didn't matter.

'You didn't think I'd show?' asked the man flatly, surprised by her outward display of emotion.

The woman giggled between sniffs and salty tears. 'Of course not,' she replied, hugging him closer, feeling him stiffen beneath her but glad he did not mind enough to resist or push her away. 'Though I do admit, I did sort of doubt you... for a second there,' she added, ashamed of her own confession.

'Hn,' said the man, gently loosening himself off her. 'Well, don't ever doubt me again. I will never break a promise.'

The woman, Botan, beamed. 'Of course, Hiei!' she said. 'I'll never doubt you! Ever!'

'Promise?'

'_Pinky promise!'

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm aware the ending was kind of rushed. But, heck, whatever. Its late I need to get to sleep. If you've bothered reading my profile at all, you'd know that its my exam season here in Malaysia, and tomorrow is actually Math! I should be sleeping now, so, I've got to go. 'Cya!

REVIEW!

PS: If you liked this fic, check out some of my others, preferably, "Moments", a collection of fluffy oneshots. Don't forget to review them either!


End file.
